Grief Group
by addie.obsessed
Summary: Teddy looses the love of her life but is able to move on with the help of a grief group and a special guy she meets there
1. Chapter 1

Teddy stared with empty eyes at the spot where her husband used to sleep. She reached out a weak hand to stroke the bed where she imagined him lying, becoming aware of the trail of tears that was sliding down her cheek. Closing her eyes, she tried to conjure up the image of their last kiss in her mind. Focusing on the scene in her head, she allowed herself to drift off to another land, a place in her subconscious where things were not so horribly morose.

 _Gazing into his eyes, she could hardly believe how much her heart swelled when he spoke. 'What are you thinking about?' he asked, a grin spreading across his face. 'Just how lucky I am to be with you' she whispered, touching her palm to his stubbly cheek. 'We've talked about this before Teddy – I'm the lucky one. When I look at you, all I can think of is how grateful I am that you saved me.'_

Heart aching for him, Teddy brought her hands to her eyes and released all the emotion she had been carrying around for so long. If only it were true that she saved him. Memories came flooding back, and she sat up, golden hair falling over her face like a halo. Body shaking, Teddy gripped the bed sheet and fell forward, curling herself into a ball.

 _Crawling into bed beside her husband, she played with his hair wistfully. He turned on his side to face her and smiled. 'I'm so tired, I think I might pass out soon if I don't get some rest!' she joked, clutching his hand tight. 'That's okay sweetheart, you sleep. I'll stroke your hair for you' he offered, pleased to see that this was exactly what she wanted. 'I love you' she breathed, leaning in to kiss him goodnight. His lips were soft, and they still tasted minty from his toothpaste. 'I love you too' he replied, lulling her to sleep with his hands as they gently combed through her hair._

Tears fell faster as Teddy came closer to recalling the next few hours of that night in her mind. She grabbed her head, rocking forwards and backwards, trying to escape this painful reality. How did she let this happen? She wracked her brain for clues, some sign that could have predicted her husband's fate, but she was still left utterly clueless. Helpless. Exhausted from nights of sleeplessness, Teddy lay back and rolled over to the place beside her that used to belong to him. She could almost feel his touch, no longer distinguishing between dreams and reality.

 _Teddy awoke suddenly, with a feeling of unease in her stomach. Why was the light on? The haze of sleep that clouded her head evaporated rapidly, and she sat up. She looked to the other side of the bed and found that her husband was no longer there. Where was he? Tentatively, she stepped out of bed, and padded softly towards the source of the light. Not prepared for the sight that crept upon her, she stepped back in recoil. Realisation seared through her, and she gasped. There in the bathtub was her husband's body. Shock tore through her brain and she ran forward to try and make sense of the situation. Her eyes settled on a jar of pills that were sat on the bathroom floor._

The feeling of discovering him in the bath that night ripped through her again, and Teddy sobbed into his pillow. It still smelled like his aftershave. She breathed the scent in deeply, finding the familiarity of it soothing.

 _Underneath the pills, she found an old receipt for something, abandoned on the floor. Picking it up, she moved towards the bin to discard it, but realised that it had been written on. There on the back were two little words. 'I'm sorry.' Finally becoming fully aware of what he had done, Teddy let out a scream and clambered on top of his body, clutching it in the desperate hope that this was all a giant mistake. She cried into his cold, lifeless chest, muttering his name in between sobs. 'Owen'_

It had been two days since her life had been shattered by Owen's decision to leave, and she was still no closer to understanding why. She knew he had triggers from their time in the army, and so did she, but they were under control. They had been dealing with it together. She thought they had been making progress. He had tried this once before, but she stopped him. She saved him. If only she had known that he was struggling, she could have helped him. But now she was alone in her apartment, with only the memory of him to provide solace.


	2. Chapter 2

Gazing into the mirror with glassy eyes, Teddy took one last look at her reflection. She was dressed in a modest black dress with medium sized pearls strung around her neck, her soft blonde hair tied up into a tight bun. Stepping into a pair of shiny black heels, she grabbed her clutch and walked slowly towards the door. Fear overwhelmed her as the time sunk in. 10:00am. Time to lay her husband to rest. She felt a single tear fall from her eye and she brushed it hastily away.

'Teddy? Are you okay hun? It's almost time to go.' Arizona's voice drifted through the gap between the wall and the door into Teddy's bedroom. She knocked hesitantly. 'Can I come in?' Upon hearing no answer, Arizona opened the door, tilting her head sympathetically when she saw that Teddy had collapsed onto the bed in floods of tears. Running to comfort her, Arizona wrapped her arms strongly around Teddy's neck and sighed. 'Oh honey, I'm so sorry you have to be going through this' she soothed, rubbing her back gently. 'What can I do to make it better?' Teddy broke the hug, and looked sadly up into her friend's eyes. Mascara was running down her face and her bun had come unravelled, but she didn't care. All she wanted was Owen.

After Arizona had helped Teddy fix her hair and makeup, and coaxed her into the car that was waiting, they travelled to the local church. Teddy was just about managing to keep it together but one more heartfelt hug from her friends would send her over the edge. During the ride she found her thoughts wrapped up in memories of Iraq, how they would play football together and joke by candlelight, dancing to their favourite songs. She remembered his excitement from the night he proposed and how it felt to be pronounced his wife, and carried home in his strong arms. Breathing deeply, she composed herself, and prepared to say goodbye to the love of her life.

The car pulled to a stop outside the church they used to visit every Sunday and Teddy stepped out, a little unsteady on her feet. She was greeted by friends and family who had all come to pay their respects, receiving hugs and kisses on the cheek. But what she was not expecting was to see their old friends from Iraq right there in Seattle. Men she had served with and forged life-long friendships with lined the pews, all as broken as she was that their friend had succumbed to his PTSD. Struggling to hold it together she stumbled to the front of the church, where Mark and Callie were waiting, helping to keep her strong. Almost every doctor from Grey Sloan Memorial was there, all devastated that they had not been able to help Owen Hunt in his struggle with mental illness. It provided Teddy with comfort to know that they were all there beside her.

It was a beautiful service. They sang Owen's favourite hymns, told charming anecdotes about his past, focused on the positive side of his life. Last to speak, was Teddy. She made her way shakily to the front of the church, and rested a hand on the coffin that held her husband. Clearing her throat, she looked to Arizona for reassurance who smiled and nodded at her.

'The moment I knew I loved Owen Hunt wasn't when we started dating. I had loved him for forever. Everything about him was perfect – his smile, his good nature, his ability to see the bright side in any situation. We were best friends. And there was a time when I thought I had lost him. We were in Iraq and I was back at base when we got the call that a truck had been taken out. He was on that truck. My life was broken; I couldn't bear living in a world that he wasn't in. It was too much. But there was one shred of hope in me that thought he could still be alive, so I went on the rescue helicopter, praying to God that he made it. And he did. It was in that moment that I knew I loved him, and needed to be with him for the rest of my life.'

Teddy could feel her eyes welling up, and seeing that her friend was struggling, Arizona went to stand with her. She squeezed Teddy's hand.

'Owen Hunt was one of a kind' Teddy continued. 'He had a spark in him that most men aren't lucky enough to have. I miss him every second of every day, and that will never stop. But I am grateful that I was gifted with him as my husband and when the grief overwhelms me, I will wrap myself in the memories of him, and get back up.' Teddy turned to face the coffin, and stepped towards it. She kissed her palm, then reached out to place her hand on the coffin. With tears threatening to fall, she spoke her last words to her husband. 'I'll see you later soldier. I love you with all my heart.'

After the service was over, Arizona, Callie and Mark all came back to Teddy's apartment. They didn't think she should be alone just yet, and they knew a good laugh would make her feel better, if only momentarily.

'So let me get this straight. He gave you a bikini wax in the middle of the dessert?' Mark laughed. 'No! Well not exactly – I was doing it all wrong and he was the only one around, so he helped me figure out how to do it.' Teddy justified, only to cause more laughter to erupt from her friends. 'So he gave you a bikini wax!' Arizona repeated. 'Well I guess so, yeah.' Teddy admitted, chuckling softly. They had been telling funny stories about Owen for the past couple of hours and it felt good for her to laugh. 'You got anything else you wanna let us in on?' Mark probed, eliciting another giggle from Teddy. 'Well I guess there is the time that I caught him streaking for a dare in Iraq…' she started, smiling again.

As they continued to talk about Owen, Teddy felt a weight lifting off her shoulders. It was nice to remember all these happy moments in their past. For the first time since his death, she was able to sleep that night on her side of the bed, and she knew that she would be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy crossed her legs, hugging her knees tightly into her chest as she surveyed the scene in front of her. Cardboard boxes were haphazardly arranged in a circle around her, each containing different categories of Owen's possessions. She had already sorted through his sweaters and jeans and packaged them up to be sent away to a charity shop, his books and magazines which would be taken to the local library, and his more personal items like photographs from their past and letters from his army friends. She had decided to keep those as a treasure from their life together, and she had also chosen a select few jumpers that held sentiment to keep safe in her closet. There was the blue knit one he was wearing the night they went on their first date, the fairisle chunky number that he pulled out every Christmas to make her laugh, and the brown cashmere gift she had bought him on his last birthday. Proud of herself for making it through the morning of sorting without breaking down into a crying mess, Teddy allowed herself to succumb to the grief by reminiscing over the photos he had kept. They were crumpled and scratched, but still held so much meaning to her. The tears became too much to hold in when she laid eyes on a photo of them cutting their wedding cake together, and she allowed herself to travel back in time to that special day.

' _Owen! It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!' Teddy shrieked, ducking as far behind the couch as her dress would allow. Owen stood frozen to his spot, unable to believe how beautiful she looked. She was gifted with cornflower blue eyes, soft blonde hair and a perfect figure, but none of these attributes could compare to the radiance that shone from her every movement on this day. Her smile was wider, with more sincerity than he had ever seen before, and it took his breath away. 'Owen! Get out of here!' Teddy commanded, shooing him with her hand. He ignored her; he had to kiss her right there and then. Rushing towards her, he lifted her into his arms and brought his mouth to meet hers, slowly but surely. He could feel her smiling against his lips, and he carried her over to the couch. 'I love you so much' he murmured, lips brushing hers. 'I love you too' she replied, melting deeply into his eyes. She felt so blessed to be loved this much by a man that she adored. Usually she was the one to fall for a guy and get nothing in return, but Owen was as committed to this relationship as she was._

Exhausted from the painful reminder that she would never be held in his arms again, Teddy got up to pour herself a glass of her favourite remedy – red wine. She watched the crimson liquid slosh into her glass, transfixed by how it moved with such ease. The motion had a calming effect on her racing mind, and helped the thoughts of Owen fade from her head for a few seconds. Returning to the mess of boxes, Teddy sighed. Half of his things had been sorted through but there was still another half left, and she didn't know if she had it in her to finish the task. Forgetting momentarily that she was holding a glass, Teddy brought both hands to her head, causing a piercing smash as shards of glass scattered across the carpeted floor. 'Crap!' Teddy shouted to nobody in particular, rushing to grab a dishcloth from the sink and some newspaper before the wine had enough time to soak through the carpet. As she removed fragments of glass and scrubbed the floor, something caught her eye from under their closet. Crawling over to inspect it further, Teddy realised it was a key. It wasn't one that she recognised, and she couldn't work out what it could be used for.

Fixated on finding the lock that this key belonged to, Teddy had been searching the apartment for the past half hour, but had no success. She had checked all the drawers and cabinets for locks but found nothing, until she pushed her hand to the back of the draw in Owen's nightstand and found that it felt strange. She knocked on it and it sounded hollow. Pulling the draw fully out from the nightstand, Teddy gasped in shock as she realised the draw had a fake back. In this hidden space was a red leather journal, with a small silver padlock welded to the side. Unable to believe that she had never known about this, Teddy was almost too scared to find out if the key fitted in the lock. What if there was something bad in this journal? What if she found out a clue in the mystery of Owen's death? Unable to hold back any longer, Teddy slid the key into its home, and turned it with bated breath. The journal fell open at the page it had last been written on, and she closed her eyes.

 _Owen awoke from his nightmare for the fifth time that night, gasping for breath and glistening with sweat as usual. This was a routine he had come to hate, he despised how the demons in his head controlled him no matter how much he tried to stop them. Looking over to check that his wife was alright, he got out of bed and turned the bedside light on. Teddy never woke up until sunrise, he knew the light and noise wouldn't disturb her slumber. Tugging at the draw in his nightstand, Owen grabbed his nightmare journal and opened it to a clean page. Running his hands desperately through his hair, he wrote down every second of his dream and all of his thoughts, in an attempt to rid his brain of them. But this night it was different. Something in him snapped. Owen felt trapped in his own head, never able to gain control and banish the memories of Iraq that haunted his every living moment. He knew that this would never end. So he decided to end it on his own terms. He cried hot tears as he wrote, explaining in his own words why he was about to do what he saw as the only way out. It helped him to rationalise it, and justify how he could leave the wife he adored alone to pick up the pieces. He placed the journal back where it belonged, and turned out the bedside light. Taking deep breaths to slow his racing heart, Owen padded softly over to the closet and edged the key underneath it where Teddy might find it one day. He hoped it would console her to know exactly what he had been thinking, and help her spend some time in his mind. He prayed to God that she could one day forgive him._

Teddy reluctantly opened her heavy eyes, finally prepared to see what was inside this journal. She braced herself for the worst. And the worst came. Her already fragile heart broke into a million pieces as she read what her husband had been thinking that night. She collapsed onto the floor sobbing and screaming in agony, wishing with every cell in her body that he had told her. She could have helped him. And now it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I hope you're all enjoying reading my fanfiction, please do review if you have time as it would really mean a lot to me to know what you think of it!**

Wind whipped at Teddy's hair as she stood facing the hospital, bracing herself to enter. Menacing grey clouds gathered above the rooftop, reciprocating her own darkened mood. She tucked a flyaway strand of hair back behind her ear where it belonged and pulled her jacket more tightly around her body. 'Teddy!' a voice shouted over the gale, and she turned in the direction that it had come from. Cristina. A painful knot grew in the pit of Teddy's stomach as she saw the sympathetic look on her student's face, and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. _Damn it!_ Would this happen every single time she went out? Frustrated with her emotions, Teddy wiped at her eyes angrily and pasted a half-hearted smile onto her face. 'So how are you doing?' Cristina continued, running eagerly towards her mentor. Teddy was silently willing for this conversation to be over, but her exterior remained pleasantly polite. 'I'm okay thanks Cristina. Well as good as a widow can be!' She attempted a sarcastic joke, but outside of her head it just sounded bitter. _Crap!_ Had she become a complete social idiot over the past couple of days? Cristina smiled awkwardly. She was never particularly good at interpreting other people's emotions but even she could tell that this was difficult for Teddy. 'Well I'd better get going, I'm sure a cardio trauma will arrive soon since there's a storm and all, so catch up later?' Teddy was grateful for the way out of this forced conversation that had been given to her by Cristina, and she patted her on the back as a way of showing thanks. 'You go Cristina, you're only a resident once' she offered, and was pleased to see her student run through the hospital doors. Now it was her turn to go in. Taking it one shaky step at a time, Teddy finally made it inside and headed towards the attending's lounge.

Standing hesitantly in the doorway to the lounge, Teddy waited for someone to notice her. Arizona and Callie were sat on the couch together sharing a BLT sandwich, grinning at each other. They looked as though they had both just come out of surgery with their hair messed up and scrub caps discarded on the table, and Teddy knew this was one of the few special times where they actually got to see each other at the hospital. She didn't want to disturb it. Backing away from the door, she made her way towards the cafeteria. At least she could get a bite to eat even if she didn't find anyone to talk to. Standing in the queue waiting to order her lunch, Teddy noticed Mark sitting down by himself, munching through a packet of chips. He looked up at the same time as she saw him, and he beckoned her over. 'Altman! I didn't know you were coming in today, how are you feeling?' he asked, a caring tone to his voice. Teddy sat, looking down at her lap. She knew that if she looked up she would start crying and she really didn't want to do that in this crowded cafeteria, full of interns chatting with their mates and divulging in the latest hospital gossip. Ignoring the part of his question about her feelings, Teddy decided to tell him the truth about why she was really here. 'I came to clear out Owen's things and ask Richard for temporary leave' she admitted, voice cracking halfway through the sentence. Mark reached out a hand to comfort her, but she batted it away, standing up hurriedly. 'I have to go' she stammered, rushing to get to somewhere quiet as an emotional breakdown was imminent. 'Teddy!' he called after her, getting up to follow. Teddy was running now, aware that people were staring at her but she didn't care, she just had to get out of there. Shoving the door to the bathroom open so violently that it crashed into the wall behind it, Teddy collapsed onto the floor in a puddle of tears.

She had been sat there crying for almost ten minutes when she heard a faint knock on the door. And then a voice. 'Teddy?' It sounded like Mark, and she was shocked to realise that he had followed her and had been standing patiently outside the door all this time. 'I don't care if this is the ladies room, I'm coming in anyway' he announced, pushing the door open. He stood there for a second, as if unable to believe that he had really just gone in, but then he sat next to her on the floor and pulled her head onto his shoulder. This was enough to set her off again, and she cried into his chest. Mark stroked her hair while she let it out, soothing her and hugging her tight. She finally looked up at him with red raw eyes, and whispered a small thank you. 'Don't mention it. Now let's take you to the attending's lounge and we can clear out Owen's cubby together. How's that for a plan?' Teddy smiled gratefully, and picked her tired body up off the ground. She knew that this would be painful, but it was the last step before she could move on with her life.

Mark and Teddy walked hand in hand towards the lounge, stopping once they reached the doorway. 'Are you ready to do this?' Mark asked, and Teddy replied with a brief nod of her head. She stood still for a moment, gathering her thoughts, but then marched bravely to the wall of cubbies. She took in a deep breath, then turned to Mark in fear when he let go of her hand. 'Don't worry! I'll be right here on the bench if you need me. I just figured that you might want this to be private' he explained, smiling gently. Mark knew exactly what it was like to feel so lonely that it almost consumed you, and he knew that the only thing stopping Teddy feeling like that was the support of her friends, so he would give her every ounce of support he had to offer. Teddy turned back to the cubby and opened her canvas tote bag wide to place Owen's possessions in. She started with his lab coat, pausing momentarily to run her fingers over the area where his name had been embroidered, then his notebook and pen, some snacks she found hidden at the back, his stethoscope, clean change of clothes and his scrub cap. She folded this until it was small enough to fit in her palm, and then held it up to her heart. Grief sliced through her core, and she stumbled backwards to support herself on the bench. Seeing what she was holding Mark thought it was best to give her some space, so he squeezed her shoulder and walked out leaving her alone with her thoughts. Teddy tipped her head back so that she was looking up to the ceiling, and she tried to picture her husband in heaven. She imagined him playing football with Dan, and this made her chuckle. They always got so competitive. Feeling strong enough to continue, she stood back up and emptied out the remaining items from Owen's cubby. But what she was not prepared to find was a single polaroid photo pinned to the very back, that took her breath away for a second. It was her. She had messy sea-salty hair and was wearing a white simple sundress, but thing that caught her eye was the wild, free smile that was spread across her face. She wanted that back.

Looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, Teddy was disappointed to see that she looked worse than ever before. Her eyes were harrowed, skin pale, and lips chapped. The woman in the mirror was scary, and grief stricken. This wasn't what she wanted to be. In that moment, Teddy grew determined that she would get the girl from the photo back, no matter what it took.


	5. Chapter 5

Teddy had decided it was time for renovation in her life. She was fed up of moping around her apartment and wallowing in self-pity, so she spent her weekend rearranging things. Gone were the sheets that she and her husband used to sleep in, the towels they used to dry in and the matching pyjama sets they used to wear together on weekends. In their places were new blue paisley patterned sheets and white fluffy towels that Teddy had purchased on her one-woman mission to Ikea, and a cosy flannel pyjama set that she would enjoy wearing while snuggling down in her newly styled bed. It wasn't much, but it was a start and she felt a million times better for it. Empowered by her newfound independence, Teddy had also decided to throw a dinner party that night for her two best friends. It was quite a feast she had planned out: four courses including a roasted butternut squash and fennel soup, smoked haddock and creamy mashed potatoes, sirloin steak with hand cut chips and the piece de resistance – a strawberry and vanilla infused croquembouche. It would take a fair deal of preparation. In fact, she was already twenty minutes behind schedule. _Crap!_ Teddy muttered seeing the time, and she hurriedly gathered her hair into a messy ponytail. It was just at that moment that her mobile started to ring, and she cursed under her breath. 'Hello?' she called, activating speakerphone so that she could carry on getting ready to cook. 'Hi Teddy! How are things going?' Arizona's voice echoed around the kitchen. 'Uh fine, yeah, great! I'm running exactly on schedule' Teddy lied through her teeth, tying an apron around her body. 'Awesome! So do you still want us to be there at six? Because we could come later if you want?' Arizona asked, sensing that her friend sounded rather frazzled. 'No no it's fine, I'll be ready on time' Teddy replied, praying that this would be true. 'Well okay then, see you at six! Happy cooking!' Arizona chirped, ending the call. _Happy cooking. Huh._ Teddy paused for a second, realising that she was out of breath. This was going to be a long day.

Half an hour later, Teddy still hadn't made much progress in the kitchen. The soup was done, but she was having trouble making the profiteroles for her croquembouche. 'God, this is harder than heart surgery' she grumbled, annoyed that she couldn't complete what she saw as a simple task. Time was running out, and she really didn't want to admit defeat, so there was only one thing left to do. Teddy picked up her cell and dialled the number. 'Hello?' 'Mark! Hi! Um so listen, I'm having a little trouble preparing some stuff for a dinner party.' Teddy started, pausing to check that he was listening. 'Okay… So how can I help?' Mark asked, sounding very confused. 'How much do you know about croquembouche?' Teddy asked, hoping that he would be able to help. 'Croquem-what? Are you sure that's food Teddy? It sounds dirty.' Mark replied, chuckling. 'No, Mark! Focus! It's a dessert. Do you know how to make it?' Teddy was getting frustrated now. 'Dessert huh? Now we're talking.' Mark murmured, causing Teddy to blush. He really wasn't getting this. 'Ugh Mark, shut up! You're clearly not going to be any help here so bye.' Teddy snapped, slamming her phone shut. Pacing backwards and forwards across the kitchen, she considered her options. Keep trying and hope it doesn't fail? No. She still had to cook the fish and meat, so she couldn't afford another disaster. Call Arizona and get them to come later? No. She wasn't about to go crawling back to them and beg for a time change after she had been so defiant earlier. Make a different dessert? Teddy sighed, annoyed that this was her best option. She stomped over to the fridge and pulled it open, eyes flicking over the contents to see what she could pull together. The only decent ingredients to choose from were a punnet of fresh strawberries and some jelly. She couldn't bear the shame of serving jelly at a dinner party, so that left strawberries. What could she do with those? Her heart sunk as she realised there was really only one possible solution to this problem. Ice cream.

Teddy heard a knock on her door at 6pm sharp, indicating that her guests had arrived. It was so like Arizona to be dead on time, she should have seen this coming. But it was okay, all courses were actually on schedule by now and Teddy couldn't help but feel proud of herself for accomplishing this small victory. Hurrying to open the door, she fixed her hair and pulled at the hem of her dress as nerves suddenly washed over her. 'Hey!' all three women chorused, as they exchanged hugs and kisses on the cheek. 'You look amazing!' Arizona exclaimed, gesturing towards the fitted red dress Teddy was wearing, that hugged every one of her curves in exactly the right place. She had bought it especially for the occasion, determined to wear something other than black for once, and she felt great in it. 'Thanks! Now come in, sit down, dinner will be ready soon.' Teddy assured, leading them to the small table she had set ready for dinner. 'Wow, this is very civilised of you! Usually I would just be eating some week-old takeout pizza from the box' Callie joked, earning laughs from her wife and friend. 'Yeah well, I needed to do something to take my mind off things' Teddy said in a small voice, her smile fading slightly. Callie grabbed her hand and squeezed it. 'You did a great job honey, I'm so proud of you' she reassured, smiling up at Teddy. 'Thanks' Teddy replied, squeezing Callie's hand back as she sat down at the head of the table. 'So how are you doing, are you getting back on your feet?' Arizona asked. Teddy sighed and thought for a minute. Truthfully, although she had tried to stay positive and think about other things, memories of Owen still haunted her. 'I'm trying. But it's very hard to get the balance right – I mean I don't want to over share, but I also don't want to bottle it up inside, you know?' Arizona nodded. 'After my brother died, I felt exactly the same way. It's hard, and it will never stop being hard. It sounds silly, but it actually really helped me to go to a grief group to talk about how I felt after.' Teddy grimaced. 'Grief group? Is that actually a thing? I thought it was only in movies' she said. Arizona laughed, and rested her head on her hand. 'Yeah it's a thing, a really good thing actually. I think it would help you a lot.' It was at that moment that Teddy's kitchen timer buzzed, and she rushed off to tend to the meat, all thoughts dissolving from her mind.

The dinner was a success. Callie and Arizona both devoured every morsel presented to them, commenting on the artistic flair and keen attention to flavour of every course. After eating they had stayed for a little while to finish the bottle of wine and chat, but now Teddy was alone in her apartment reflecting over the night. _Grief group?_ It had always seemed like a joke to her. Like an hour a week where you think you can talk about yourself and not be judged for it, but actually be secretly hated by everyone who was forced to listen to you. But Teddy was open to anything right now – she needed all the help she could get to recover. She decided right there and then that she would go to grief group. Wearing her new pyjamas and snuggling contently into the crisp new sheets, she fell asleep, happy with her plans.


End file.
